


Memorizing You

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Gap Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-09
Updated: 2004-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:19:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian reacts to the news of Justin receiving an offer to work on 'Rage' in LA. A post 414 fic. Feedback appreciated.





	Memorizing You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian purses his lips absorbing the few words his lover has just told him. But it’s taking more than just a few seconds to sink in. Justin’s been offered to work on ‘Rage’ the movie, in California. He tries to maintain a look of indifference. But then he looks up at the blonde and forces a smile to play on his face. 

“Well that’s great news Sunshine,” he says as he rakes his fingers through golden hair memorizing the feel of the strands underneath his fingertips. Memorizing Justin, never wanting to lose this moment. 

Justin’s eyes narrow as he watches the brunette’s expression. “I would just be away for about six months maybe.” The truth is it might be more like eight, but he decides to make this easier by saying six. 

Brian nods and wraps an arm around the blonde’s neck. He brings his mouth dangerously close to his ear and says, “You should go.” 

“I…I already said yes,” Justin responds as he moves a few inches away suddenly feeling a knot twist inside his stomach. Finally dawns on him that he took Brett’s offer without first consulting Brian. His partner. 

“Oh,” Brian mutters allowing a small laugh escape from his mouth. “Well you go and be a big fat fucking success. Just like I knew you would be.” 

Brian turns his back and proceeds to walk up the few steps to the bedroom shedding his clothes along the way. He stops when Justin’s voice reappears. 

“Is that all?” His question resonates throughout the loft and repeats in Brian’s head. 

Brian stares back at him with a wrinkled nose not knowing how to answer. So instead he waits for Justin to say more. He always says more. This is one of those times where he needs to get it all out in the open. 

“You’re gonna let me go just like that? You’re fine with this?” He holds out his arms expecting a serious answer. 

Brian scrunches his brow. “It’s what you want isn’t it?” rushes out. “It’s why you already said yes. You don’t need my approval.” 

Justin releases a breath of air and slowly walks over to Brian. He rests his head in the crook of his shoulder and relishes the feeling of the warm skin against his. Even though Brian’s right, a part of him wishes he wasn’t so calm about the news. 

They soon stumble on the bed and begin to wrestle layers of clothing off of another. The need to feel hot and familiar skin is urgent. Justin wants to feel Brian inside him just like he always does. And Brian wants to feel the tight heat enveloping his cock. But it’s more than that. It always has been. Being this close has always meant more than just sex. It’s about silent communication. 

As Brian unzips and discards Justin’s jeans and pulls his shirt over his head, he buries his nose through Justin’s coarse blond hair taking in his scent. A grin threatens to take over as he muses over how turned on he gets around the blonde. After fucking for the past four years, it never gets old. Each time is new again. 

Brian licks the pale skin making his way over to cinnamon colored nipples. He swirls his tongue around the tender skin bathing it with his saliva. He watches the nipples darken and likes the way it looks against the rest of Justin’s pale flesh. 

Justin reaches out and grabs fistfuls of Brian’s hair. He watches the brown locks run through his white fingers and loves the silky feel. He yanks harder and Brian looks up at him with a scowl. “Owww, trying to pull my hair out?”

“Fuck me Brian!” Justin retorts running his tongue over his upper lip making it shine. 

Brian responds by plunging his tongue into the blonde’s mouth prepared to give him the fuck of his life. Every fuck seems better than the last. And every fuck always is. Because it’s them and their bodies were made for each other. It’s that simple. 

Justin begins to roll over but is stopped by a tightening around his wrist. “No,” Brian says. “I want to see you,” he whispers. 

The blonde’s eyes twinkle at that last remark and he complies. Brian reaches over to the nightstand to retrieve a condom and lube. Justin feels slick fingers enter him and he gasps at the sensation. He could come simply from having Brian’s digits move around inside his ass. Hell, he could get off just by kissing him. He wonders if twenty years from now, the sex will still be this intense. 

He’s entered in one quick thrust and he wraps his legs tightly around his lover’s waist. Never wanting this fullness to end. Needing to feel it the most when he’ll be apart from the one he loves more than anything. 

Brian slides in and out of the tight hole looking closely into the sparkling blue eyes. He watches the irises darken. Everything about these seconds, minutes, he wants to store in his memory. He wants the fucks leading up to Justin’s departure from home to be etched in his mind so that when he’s alone in bed jerking off, he can remember the little things. Recall the way Justin pleads for him to go faster and deeper. The small guttural noises the blonde makes as Brian brushes his cock up against his prostate. 

“More more more Bri…Brian,” Justin begs knowing he sounds like he’s about twelve years old but doesn’t care. He always wants more. Always wants more of Brian. Could never get enough. 

“Want me to fuck you…Justin? Fuck you ‘til you pass out?” Brian whispers seductively as he presses his lips against the blonde’s throat. 

Justin tries to speak but can only nod over and over. He loves when he comes so hard he literally sees stars. There was a time not so long ago that he thought seeing stars and hearing music play in the background only happened in movies and cartoons. Now, he knows that’s not the case.

Brian’s hand encircles his lover’s cock and he begins to quickly jack him off and Justin wishes he could hold out a little longer. But he soon spills his seed in Brian’s hand and he mentally calculates how many more times they’ll fuck until the day comes. The day when he’ll have to pack up his shit and head out to sunny Los Angeles. 

But then a long slightly bronzed body falls on top of him and he momentarily blocks out that day and breathes in Brian’s scent, his damp wet body pressing against every inch of him. Even though he’s squished by the older man’s weight, he wouldn’t have it any other way. He feels secure and content. He wants to live in this moment for as long as time will permit. 

After removing the condom and throwing it carelessly on the floor, Brian rests his body next to the blonde’s examining the pale canvas before him. His skin is youthful and blemish free. He has a few brown freckles here and there, but for the most part he’s marble white. Brian’s always fucked tall, dark, muscular faceless men. And he’s never quite understood his intense attraction to Justin. He’s beautiful and delicate. Maybe he’s an exception, a great one at that. 

There’s a silence between them now as they try and regain their breathing. Justin pulls in his bottom lip feeling nervous. His heart rate quickens and he ponders what his next move will be. 

But the quiet is soon broken. “I’ll miss you ” he murmurs and laces his fingers through Brian’s. He hopes something other than a sarcastic comment will be tossed his way. 

The older man dramatically sighs. “There’s always e-mail and late night phone sex,” Brian says hoping to lighten the moment, not wanting to think about later. Now is all there is. 

Justin's beautiful pink lips curl upward. “Yeah I guess so,” he responds in a low voice. 

“And maybe,” Brian says as he inches his body closer to Justin’s wanting to feel the heat again, “I’ll come and visit. I’ve always wanted to fuck a movie star.”

Justin laughs and shakes his head at his lover’s reply. In a matter of minutes he closes his eyes, the post fuck exhaustion creeping up on him. Brian plants a small kiss on his forehead as a signature. 

"Me too," Brian whispers softly before drifting away.


End file.
